High School Reunion
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: What happens when Aria Montgomery wants revenge on her high school enemy Jackie Molina, and she uses Ezra Fitz to do it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Hey everyone... so this is Jess's 'favourite one shot' so I'm posting it for her (and Clare haha)... so if you don't like it... see Jess haha**

**You know what one of the best things about being engaged to your boss is? You can turn up half an hour late to work because you're comforting his sister in your car in front of her school.**

**And you can also leave a few hours early to go shopping and hit the beach with her...**

**Anyway... hope you like it! Sorry, for the mistakes I couldn't be bothered to proof read it... so Jess did...**

**KatyForYou**** – Well, I hate Jason a lot and I don't mind showing it in my stories haha (not my fiance obviously... haha)  
><strong>

**And because I started writing the story and the name Toby came up on the page and once I write something it's hard for me to change it... haha I don't honestly know why his name is Toby.**

**Mlollylucy**** – I'll PM you tomorrow :)**

**On his desk? Wait for it... wait for it.**

**Bleacher sex at one of Toby's games? Wait for it... wait for it.**

**Haha I'm a tease!**

High School Reunion

"I'm not going." I throw the invitation down on the bed before throwing myself down on my back, my head resting at the foot of the bed.

"Yes, you are." I roll my eyes at Spencer as she continues to riffle through my closet.

"No, I'm not." I fire back while crossing my arms across my chest.

"Aria. You're going to the fucking reunion so deal with it."

"Hmmp." I roll over onto my stomach snatching up the invitation once more and glaring at the name listed on the bottom.

_Committee Chair: Jackie Molina_

"She's so fucking _ugly_. With that ugly little nose, and that dull lifeless hair, falling around her unattractive face, and that stupid fucking smirk like I'd like to wipe off with the back of my hand." I start to rant not noticing Spencer calling my name trying to snap me out of it.

"I mean, why does she even _need_ to have her fucking photo on these invitations? She's just as ugly as she was in high school... god she is so _full_ of herself. It makes me want to throw up."

"ARIA!" I snap my head up to Spencer, my eyes widening slightly.

"Are you done?" She asks with an amused expression and I raise my eye brows in response.

"No, not really." She throws her head back and laughs at me before turning her attention back to my closet.

"Right. What are you going to wear?" She asks while flinging a short black dress my way.

"I already told you, I'm _not_ goi-"

"Yes you are! Now get your tiny ass up here and find something!" I roll my eyes before moving to stand up.

"It may be tiny, but it's _cute_. And that's more than I can say for Jackie fat ass." I bite out bitterly while shuffling my feet forward and standing next to Spencer at the closet.

"Are you going to do this all night?" Spencer narrows her eyes at me and I smirk.

"Yep. That's the deal if I come. Take it or leave it." I barter with her, silently hoping she'll let me blow it off and order in Chinese and read 'To kill a mockingbird' instead.

"Aria, you are going to your high school reunion." She tells me sternly before shoving me further into my closet.

"I already sent your RSVP in, ok I'm going to go shower. You better pick something while I'm gone." She marches off into the bathroom and I glare at the choices before me.

"Hey!" I turn my head to smile at Hanna when she enters the room with Emily.

"Hey guys," I reply with a bored tone while carelessly throwing dresses on the bed, hearing Hanna's occasional 'oh, _this_ is cute'.

"Well, someone sounds excited." Emily bites out sarcastically before perching herself on the end of my bed.

"Yep." I pop the 'p' while I bring out a short, red strapless dress and tilt my head examining it.

I shake my head deciding it's too bold, moving it back into my closet shaking my head.

"I heard Jackie has a new BF and he's _very_ hot apparently." I freeze my actions at Hanna's statement before raising my right eye brow and removing the dress again, biting my lip.

I smirk as I realise this is the _perfect_ dress.

"Have you decided what you're wearing yet Aria?" I hear Spencer ask as she exits the bathroom.

"Uh huh." I turn to face her holding the dress up.

"Nice choice Aria. Be bold, I like it." Spencer tells me with a smirk as I start to make my way towards the bathroom.

Jackie Molina you're going down.

We're not in High School anymore.

* * *

><p>"Aria, who are you looking for?" Emily asks while trying to scan the crowd with me.<p>

"Huh? Oh, no one." I mutter distractedly.

"Ok. I don't believe you." I turn to glare at her before rolling my eyes with a giggle.

"What are we up to girlies?" Hanna asks with a slur to her words as she approaches us with Spencer.

"Truth?" I ask the girls with a smirk on my face.

"Spill it, Aria." Spencer demands with her hands on her hips.

"I'm looking for Jackie and her beau." I raise my eye brows at them before locking my eyes on her face across the room.

"And I think I just found her." They all whip their heads around to see for themselves before looking back to me with curiosity.

"Uh, why?" Emily asks with disdain.

"Yea, you don't even like her." Spencer adds in with her arms crossed.

"No, actually you _hate _her with a passion." Hanna tells me stumbling slightly.

"And I think it's about time for some payback." I tell them narrowing my eyes at Jackie.

"What are you gonna do? Sleep with her boyfriend?" Emily asks while laughing at the though.

"Yep." I pop the 'p' again before pushing my way through the girls, only for Spencer to grab my arm and spin me back around.

"Aria, don't. She might have changed," I snort at that before raising my eye brows in disbelief.

"Uh huh. And that guy right there is ugly." I point to a guy in a white button up with a red tie, before shaking my head.

"He's a fucking god, and she's still a fucking bitch. She slept with my boyfriend; it's time I get even." I move to walk away only to turn back to address Spencer one last time.

"I just really, _really_ hope he's hot."

I only make it ten steps before my mouth drops open when I see the _hot guy _with the white button up and red tie approach Jackie and slip his arm around her waist.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

Oh, I'm going to enjoy this – what does he see in her anyway?

I straighten up, purse my lips and start to strut over to meet them.

"Hi Jackie." She turns to me with a sour look on her face before trying to cover it up.

"_Aria_." She greets me with a cold tone.

"I would say it's good to see you, but it's not." I tell her with a fake smile.

"Then what are you doing over here?" She fires back glaring at me.

"I just wanted to thank you for throwing this reunion." I tell her and she raises her eye brows and smirks at me, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"So, thank you for throwing this absolutely _fucking_ lame reunion. With your ugly face ruining everything right from the very start. I mean, it's bad enough your face has to ruin the evening, but it ruined the invitations too." I smirk as her mouth drops open, her eyes widening in shock.

She elbows her _boyfriend_ in the chest as he laughs loudly at my tirade.

"Hi, I'm Aria." I tell him as I take a step closer peering up at him through my lashes.

"Hey, I'm Ezra. Nice to meet you." He breaths out, holding his hand out for me to take.

I reach for his hand, as our intense gazes lock on each other.

"Jackie, we need your help over here." She glares at the intruder before pulling on Ezra's arm and leading him away.

He turns back and winks at me, causing me to giggle and bite my bottom lip.

* * *

><p>I bring my glass to my lips taking a sip of the wine before sighing and scanning the crowd once more for Ezra.<p>

"Hey," I smile at the sound of his smooth voice before turning my head to my left to see him leaning against the wall next to me.

"Hey." I watch his eyes trail up my body before focusing on my lips; I lick my lips teasingly and smirk when he groans.

"Where's Jackie?" I ask in disinterest taking another sip of my white wine.

"Who cares." He breezes over the topic and I turn to him with raised eye brows.

"What do you see in her?" I ask him and he shrugs in response.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I just can't listen to her relive another one of her _fabulous_ high school moments." He tells me bitterly, while bring his right hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Imagine living through those _fabulous_ moments." I tell him dryly while finishing off my wine.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I giggle at his question.

"It's an open bar, but sure. Go for it." He chuckles at me before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and directing me to the bar.

After a couple of drinks, the conversation is flowing and our heads slowly gravitating closer together every few minutes.

I giggle loudly at him before bitting my bottom lip in silent debate.

I lean in until my lips are presses against his ear, "how many more drinks do you need before you take me home?"

He smirks at me, before letting a moan slip through his lips as I nibble on his ear.

"It won't matter how many drinks I have, I won't be taking you home." I feel tears of humiliation well in my eyes as I pull away and move to stand up.

I start to make my way out of the reception hall and down the long halls, shaking my head at my stupidity.

Before I can make it to the front doors, I feel a masculine hand on my elbow pulling me back and then throwing me into the wall his body pressed firmly against mine.

My eyes widen slightly at Ezra before his lips swoop down and capture mine hungrily, I part my lip allowing his tongue to enter my warm mouth and groan as he presses his erection into me.

I reach my hands up to tangle in his curls as he pulls away slightly, "If you would have let me finish. What I was _going_ to say was," he mumbles against my lips before reattaching them once more.

"It won't matter how many drinks I have, I will never take you home... because I can't _make_ it that far." He tells me, our eyes locked on each other's as he presses his erection into me again.

"As much as I want to do this here with you, I'm not comfortable doing it _right _here... in the middle of the hallway." I tell him before kissing him again.

"Your car?" He mutters against my lip, before trailing kisses down my neck and over my collarbone.

"No, I came with friends." He pulls away and stares into my hazel eyes for a moment before smirking and reaching into his black dress pockets and retrieving some car keys.

"Good thing I just so happen to have the keys to Jackie's car then." I jump up and wrap my legs round his waist pulling him closer and attaching our lips back together again.

"What are you waiting for?" I pull back to smirk at him before reattaching our lips in a heated kiss, our tongues meeting in passion.

His firm hands grab my ass he starts to carry me out of the building carefully, and finding Jackie's car.

He sits me down on the hood of her car, his hands running up my thighs and under my dress his fingers teasing me through my opening as my hands slowly start to undo his buttons.

I run my hands back up his bare chest before pushing his shirt onto the ground carelessly and wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer as he unlocks the car and picks me up.

He opens the back door before placing me down, he then climbs in and slams the door shut behind him. His lips then find mine greedily as his hands reach up my dress and tease my panties down my thighs.

His fingers then push into my tight wet opening and his lips start to move down my neck, sucking underneath my ear with fever, causing my loud moans to fill the car.

He pulls his fingers out as my walls start to contract before fiddling with his pants and pulling out a condom. I then move my hands to undo his belt and pants before sliding them down, his boxers following.

My eyes widen at his length before smirking and meeting his eyes while I take the condom from him and slide it on his thick cock.

He moves to my entrance, thrusting into me as his hands itch to remove my dress allowing his hands to roam over my body.

I groan as he gives up struggling with the zipper, before wrapping my legs tighter around his waist and pulling him deeper.

His lips bite down on my neck as I start to thrust my hips upwards trying to create more friction. His lips find mine again as he moans out my name as I scrape my nails up his back.

"Harder," I moan out at Ezra and his thrusts start to gain even more speed.

"Oh god, fuck." I groan out as he pushes into me one last time causing us both to cum.

He kisses my forehead sweetly before pulling out of me wrapping his arms around me.

"Wow." I tell him breathlessly and he chuckles quietly.

"So, I'll be more than happy to take you home now. My apartment is just a few blocks away..." He trails off suggestively and I kiss him full on the mouth.

"So in other words, we can continue this _all night long_?" I ask him as I run my hands down his chest seductively.

"Mmm Hmm. But this time, I'm going to actually get you _out_ of that I've wanted nothing more than that since the first moment I saw you." He kisses me sweetly once more as I giggle against his lips at his admission.

We start to straighten up and get redressed before climbing out of the car, "what is my shirt doing outside the car?" Ezra asks while turning to me with a smirk.

"I couldn't wait?" I offer weakly and he chuckles while leaning down to pick it up.

"Now, _where_ are my panties?" I ask frantically searching the car.

"Oh, screw it. Let's leave Jackie a nice little surprise." I tell him with a wink before grabbing his hand and dragging him down the side walk in the direction I _hope_ he lives.

"How did you know I lived this way?" He asks me while throwing Jackie's car keys on the ground beside her car.

"I know everything," I reply giggling as he starts to walk in front of me.

"Oh, really?" He teases me as I jump up onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist from behind.

"Really. Now hurry up." I lean forward to bite his ear softly smirking in satisfaction as I hear him groan.

**Jase's A/N: You know the best thing about being the boss? Apart from always sending funny emails around to your employees just to brighten their day... it would have to be ditching work to go surfing when you find out your fiancée and sister didn't just go shopping! Haha**

**Although... it's ok because I'm pretty sure some of those shopping bags contains my presents. Because it's my birthday on Saturday... I'm getting so old... can anyone guess how old I'm turning?**

**dream..louder**** – airport sex, airplane sex, beach sex, skinning dipping? I think Lex DOES need to get them to go on a holiday to Aus... haha that is definitely the place to do those haha**

**Excuse me mate! Don't tell her to take away my beer! Haha**

**YourBiggestFan – Thank you, fav story huh? No he didn't break up with her... she broke up with him, when she found out he cheated. What is the matter with guys? Can't they just realise what they have and not screw it up?**

**AJMcGough**** – Oh... I never noticed that... but they are NOT cool enough to have a couple name haha **

_**Jack**_**ie and Ja**_**son = **_**Jackson Haha i get it.**

**Review!**


End file.
